Talk:Kishu Tsuki/@comment-4080028-20171204221829
Yo there! Welcome to Ship of Fools Wiki! I'm Wyvern 0m3g4, one of the folk on the administration team who helps run the wiki. You have quite the attention grabbing page here; the minute I saw it, I knew I had to check it out. Bravo. :) That, and I certainly love the concept of a ship having eaten a kitsune Devil Fruit. Sounds like there are loads of potentially fun stories, projects and collabs you could do with this character. And even on its own as a stand-alone page, it's still fun to check out. That said though, I also wanted to point out that this page has some problems facing it too. The first and most obvious thing I saw was the page name; you see, not many people on this wiki are capable of writing in Japanese without the use of online translators, so that would make searching for this page almost impossible without using your category or user pages as a shortcut. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to ask if you could change the page's name to Kishu Tsuki's romaji name. This makes it easier for our users to access this page and check out your work in all its splendor, given English is a much more widely spread and used form of language these days. The other things that present a problem involve the rules of the wiki. In case you're not aware already, we choose to operate by having our characters and fruits and so on exist inside the ongoing story of One Piece, and as a result, we cannot change any facts, events or characters within the manga and anime. That being said, unfortunately Tsuki's fruit breaks the "one kind of Devil Fruit in existence" rule, since we already have an Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Nine Tailed Fox on the wiki. So obviously, unless the owner gives it to you or deletes it, I'm afraid Tsuki cannot use this fruit; sorry about that. v_v And finally, also related to Devil Fruits, Tsuki would be unable to survive submerging herself underwater for 50 years. Being submerged in water and the inherent weakness in all Devil Fruits would cause Tsuki to lose all her energy and strength, and so she would eventually sink to the bottom, laying motionless for who knows how long. On top of that, as her Zoan powers gave her life and the ability to breathe, she would inevitably drown underwater, as she would lack the strength to hold her breath. Dark, but sadly true. So likewise, could you please remove that small bit of trivia? It'd be appreciated. With all that finally said, if you're curious about more rules and how this wiki works, feel free to browse our rules about creating and editing pages. That or you can always ask any of your fellow users here, since most of us are pretty helpful in that regard. Finally, and if you prefer, you could always give our other wiki, Sea of Fools Wiki, a try; given it allows for more freedom in page creation, meaning Tsuki can still use the kitsune Devil Fruit over there. So... yeah, hope I covered everything there. Sorry for all the inconveniences my requests may have caused; I'm simply doing my job. Nonetheless, I hope none of this deters you from continuing to make awesome One Piece fanon stuff; that would be a major crime.